With You
by Brindle Curran
Summary: Blaine and Kurt share a night under the stars. Fluffy One Shot.


"_**Friday night beneath the stars, anything behind your yard.**_

_**You and I are painting pictures in the sky. **_

_**Sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing.**_

_**Everything I need is right here by my side."**_

I looked up at the golden-star covered sky, enchanted by the beauty of it. It was Friday night and I was over at Blaine's. We lay out across the blue silk blanket that was strewn on top of the tiny bit of grass that was in his backyard, out of the acres we had had to choose from. I sighed and looked at him, his eyes falling down to me as we heard the gorgeous sound of crickets playing softly around us. Sometimes, not saying anything said it all for us; his hand came up to my face, slowly removing the strand of hair that was sitting lightly in front of my eyes. My heart skipped a beat and a supple smile played at the edges of my lips. If only he knew that he was my everything…

"_**And I know everything about you; I don't want to live without you. **_

_**I'm only up when you're not down; don't want to fly if you're still on the ground.**_

_**It's like, no matter what I do..."**_

"Blaine?" I whispered, looking up at the stars again.

"Hmmm," he replied half lazily, following my stare at the stars once more.

"I don't know how I got along without you…" I said placing my hand on top of his, resting my head on his chest. His unclaimed arm wrapped itself around my waist, loosely hanging near my hips as he pulled me closer.

"Me either, Kurt."

"_**Well you drive me crazy half the time.**_

_**The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**_

_**And I'm only me when I'm with you."**_

I let out a deep breath, happy to know that he felt the same way about me. Half the time I'd be sitting in my room, just trying to figure out how to tell him… tell him that he drives me crazy; to the point it takes all my restraint not to jump at him, kissing every where possible. And for the other half? Well, that was me trying to prove that what I felt for him was unbelievably true. When I was with him, I felt like I could be myself. Free from all judgment and anything hurtful or crude. Blaine was like a safe spot, loving and caring one hundred percent of the time.

"_**Just a small town boy and girl.**_

_**Livin' in the crazy world.**_

_**Trying to figure out what isn't, isn't true.**_

_**And I don't try to hide my fears, a sacred song, my deepest fears.**_

_**Through it all, nobody gets me like you do.**_

_**And you know everything about me; you say that you can't live without me."**_

"Look!" Blaine said, pointing to the sky. I glanced in the direction of his pointing finger to see a silver-gold star shooting across the other stars.

"A shooting star, quick make a wish!" I said, my eyes shutting instantly. I racked my brain for the perfect wish: I wish Blaine would want me sooner… How could we have been strangers to each other our whole lives? We literally only lived ten minutes away from the other and all through our childhoods never once crossed paths; yet it feels like we've been friends for longer than just a year. Like we've been friends through all our lonely child hoods; I pictured fantasies of the two of us, growing up together. How things might have been different now if we would have known each other then…

"What'd you wish for?" He said, propping himself up on one of his elbows. My eyes fluttered open as he said this and I sat up straight, gazing into the caramel glazed eyes I loved so much.

"You," I said simply. It felt like the world stopped as I waited for a reply. Minutes, seconds, hours could have passed before he leaned closer to me, gently cupping my chin.

"Granted." Was all he said, before his lips lightly brushed against mine.

"_**I'm only up when you're not down. **_

_**Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground. **_

_**It's like, no matter what I do…**_

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time.**_

_**The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**_

_**I'm only me when I'm, with you."**_

_**~?~?~?~?~**_

_**Whoop!**_

_**Kurt + Blaine =Most adorable thing EVAR.**_

_**Yes, I did just spell ever wrong because that's just how much they **__**captivate**__** me!:D**_

_**I mean, when Blaine practically pored his heart out to Kurt during 'Original Songs', I about died with glee. (No pun intended). I literally had to restrain myself from dancing and squealing around my living room…Yes, I'm a VERY pleased fangirl right now:P **_

_**My happiness to Ryan Murphy for FINALLY getting them together!**_

_**Leave a review and I'll love you foreverrrrrr. (:**_


End file.
